i don't do domestic
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: she let her daughter go of again, not knowing the future, only rose did, and the real news would change everybody's lives forever . . .ON HOLD
1. Mysterious Illness

Chapter 1. Mysterious illness.

'ROSE TYLER! If this carries on you are going to see a doctor! Right?'

'Yes.'

Rose really wasn't in the mood to argue, not today. She couldn't really hear what the doctor was saying either as she had her head stuck down the toilet for the 5th day in a row. She wasn't worried, she had always been sick as a child, she was used to it, it didn't bother her. What did bother her was her suddenly weird appetite. All the food she was used to eating when she as ill just made her throw up again at the very thought. Instead she was subjecting her . . . companion to torture with him making peanut butter and pickled onion soup! It was completely disgusting, though not that Rose minded; it filled her up and he still made it for her.

Said companion was worried. Humans' being sick and going off their favourite food for the most disgusting food combination imaginable was not a good sign. The excuse 'it was something I ate' didn't ease his mind, when he was as sure as hell it wasn't.

Not only that but her was stuck on Earth with the bloody-awful-sort-of-mother-in-law. Jackie Tyler was the limit – no – so far past it she just kept passing past it. She was forever talking and for the most part it was for the sake of talking. She sent the doctor death glares behind Roses back and made violent gestures that clearly said, 'I'm going to leave you here as punishment for eternity with no TARDIS when find out what's wrong!' he tried to keep out of her way but after 3 days of Roses illness, she insisted upon staying onboard the TARDIS. He only agreed for Roses sake.

Mickey was quite understanding and thought nothing more of it apart from a bug or something. He argued against Jackie (and survived, he doctor was rather surprised at this after their 'disagreement!') that Rose wasn't immune to everything in the galaxy and something obviously didn't agree with her. Fair point if she then didn't turn it against him arguing that he didn't have her daughter protected. When he told her even he wasn't immune to everything, she soon shut up.

With the promise to go and see a doctor the next day, both Jackie and Mickey left and with it came back the silence and peacefulness the TARDIS (and its occupants) preferred.

The news Rose brought back with her proved Mickey right to a certain extent, just a tummy bug. She was given antibiotics to clear it up. Jackie let her daughter go again not knowing the future. No one did – except Rose. For the real news she had would change everybody's lives.


	2. Promise

Chapter 2. Promise.

Rose stared out across the scenery before her. A deep blue lake rippled at her feet; bottomless and feeding the landscape beyond. The valleys disappearing under the warmth of the sun, the lush green grass filling her senses, snow capped mountains hiding a world beyond the safety of a haven; its forests hiding its secrets, the wins whipping in her ears through her hair. Small balls of light flickered constantly above the lake, wings barley moving keeping the child like fairies floating in air.

'Magical isn't it?'

Rose smiled as her lover wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and breathed in her sent, his breath sending shivers down to the spot where his hands rested on her stomach. She leaned back into his embrace.

'Yes it is. Surprising what is going to be here in 450 million years time. It's a shame.'

'Mmmm . . .' Rose giggled as the Doctors lips travelled down her neck and across her collarbone. His hands tugged at the hem of the shirt she had borrowed. She pulled it of herself and turned to face him to find him in only a pair of blue jeans.

'I have to say Doctor, that these' she pulled of his belt, 'are better' she undid the zip 'off. . .'

He kissed her full on his passion pushing her to the ground. Jeans and shirt thrown carelessly to the side. Only the sound of water cascading down a rock face in the distance was heard above their names and pleasure as he pushed into her, their rhythm familiar.

As they lay entwined by the shore, the Doctor looked down at his companion and not for the first time saw a look of confusion, worry and despair covering her face. He himself was worried. The antibiotics weren't working and she seemed distant, especially after seeing the medical Doctor. He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something soon,

'Rose?'

'Um. . .?'

'What's bothering you?'

Rose stiffened at that and the Doctor was sick and tired of not knowing. He sat up and dragged Rose with him. She wouldn't look at him.

'Rose?'

'Take me away.'

'What do you mean?'

She finally looked him in the eye, but he thought he saw her hesitate as if deciding what to really say.

'Promise me that whatever happens you won't bring me back to Earth, not when my mum and Mickey are still alive. Never! Promise me!'

'Rose, she's your mother; I can't take you away from her.'

'I don't need her I've got everything I need, my life is here now, space and time is my home, not Earth. She'll get over it, she could see how much this means to me, please promise me, I beg you don't bring me back!'

The doctor looked down at her confused, and tried to find the hidden meanings behind her words. He saw her eyes pleading with him, tears ready to fall.

'_When did she get this emotional? I swear she never cries! Urg! Bloody women hormones!'_

He remembered quite clearly the heated 'discussions' between mother and daughter, Mickey had assured him that it was normal. Was it really? What could have they said to make her to never go back? What had happened? Ideas where running through his mind, and things started clicking into place.

'_This isn't my problem, I don't get involved. What have I done? I'm in way too deep. Give me the Daleks anytime I'm screwed this time.'_

'I promise.'


	3. Not only the Darleks

Ok, just to clear something's up, the doctor is Christopher Ecclession, so the 9th doctor. Jack is still with them as his ship so it wasn't blown up. Someone asked what is wrong with Rose, well i thought it was rather obvious, but I won't say, if you have an idea tell me ill see how many people get it right.

Thank you very much for all your reviews they're great and I will try and update as soon as possible but normally I write all of it before I put it up and on this on I haven't so it'll take a while. Please be patient with me I will do my best. Next week I won't be able to update as i'm at Balcome and i'm doing a dig so Ill be knackered. But I will update soon after.

Chapter 3. Not only the darleks.

Jack soon rejoined the couple after going off on his own for a bit and to get repairs for his ship, no as good as new. Jack on the other hand didn't look happy.

'We have a slight problem.'

With a simple statement, the doctor had possessively put an arm around Roses waist and looked very worried and seemed to be shaking. Jack could see that what he had to say was going to cause real problems between the couple. When jack didn't say anything, the Doctor got impatient.

'Well, what's the problem?'

Jack shifted his feet and looked uncomfortable. He looked at Rose and bit his upper lip nervously and looked up at the Doctor.

'Darleks aren't our only problem'.

The doctor just raised an eyebrow. Jack groaned.

'You're not the only survivor of the Time Lords.'

This got the Doctors attention. His face went blank, unshed tears filled his eyes. He seemed lost in his own past. His hold on Rose tightened and he had to grab the front of her jacket to stop himself falling to his knees. His face screwed up in pain and he tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears from chocking him.

'H—h—how?'

'I met them at the repair station and they just seemed to know what I was and that I knew you. They told me they had escaped in the same way you got Rose away from Satellite. Only now have they been able to find you, but not because of you. You now what I mean.'

Rose was now very confused. She looked to the Doctor for answers but found him looking at her stomach his face too filled with confusion, until realization kicked in. anger quickly filled him as he stormed across to Rose and pulled her along by her wrist and lost her in the maze of the TARDIS. Jack could hear her curses and calls to let her go for a full 5 minutes until her voice faded away.

'Well, he took _that_ well!'


	4. Fears, love and reputation

Chapter 4. Fears love and reputation.

The Doctor sat on a stool next to a desk facing the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, gazing unblinking at Rose who fidgeted under the look from her lover and companion. She sat on the edge of the bed staring at her fingernails.

'Well, got anything to say?'

Without making a sound Rose began to cry, her shoulders shaking with the effort of trying to be quite. But the Doctor heard her and his hardened face softened a little. He almost smiled at Roses curse of her hormones.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I mean I'm not your first companion and apart from a bit from what you've said I have no idea about a Time Lords life or anything. I know you're the last – or were – and I didn't know about any traditions you have and if you were to uphold them if you did. But now, what about your family, what will they say?'

She was openly crying now and was terrified. She was only 19 coming on 20. While he was 900 years old and not even completely human! He knelt down in front of her and took her small hands and covered them with his own larger ones. He looked up at her in the eye and found himself desperate to give her everything, a need to be with her always, to never let her die like the others.

'Rose you should have still told me you were pregnant. I've been worried sick about you. It doesn't matter if you're not my first companion, I didn't love them like I love you. About my life, well as they can find me through the baby, you will find out when they get here. If I let them on board is another matter. If they disown me, so what I'll have you and . . . and . . . our ba. . . child. God this is going to be difficult. I never thought of me as the father type.'

Rose took a while to take in the information before she asked her next question.

'Why have you always said you don't do domestic?'

The Doctor sniffed and placed his hand on Roses stomach, over his child. He scolded himself on not protecting her. He was far more fertile than human males. Rose mover her own hand and covered his. His head was swimming with déjà vu.

'Before I was old enough to follow my father, when I had to stay at home and look after my siblings, I feel in love. I was only a child but old enough to know my feelings. Our parents agreed and we were to be married. Our society had a very strict rule on no sex before marriage, and the parents of both people had to agree on the marriage so Time Lords didn't do what I have just gone and done. But many people were very young when they wanted to marry and did it anyway, and never got caught. I'm the last in a line of a very old family and like man others in my family I rebelled and for my 'sin' she became pregnant. Our families knew, because at birth everyone is fitted with a sort of homing beacon. It monitors our health, and alerts our closet kin's to any danger we are in, regardless of when or where. On the downside it also tells them when we are to be parents and from who. Women were considered lower than men that's why Time Lords take companion away from our home planet, because they've grown up to be more independent than women at home. They also take all the blame for outer marriage pregnancies. She was killed in front of the whole city. No on blamed me, except me. In our society it was all her fault!'

He paused to unzip her jacket. He lifted up the hem of her shirt to see her slightly rounded stomach. He replaced his hand over her belly button and tried to calm himself down. Rose lifted his face with her hands and wiped away his tears and smiled.

'You do realize it's supposed to be me with the raging hormones and roller coaster mood swings you know.'

He laughed weakly and caught her by surprise by kissing her –hard. She fell on her back and pulled him with her. Before he couldn't stop himself he pulled away and stared into the blue eyes of his soul mate. He knew he had been searching for her with every companion. They all looked similar but were completely different.

'I can't loose you. I don't know what I'd do if they sent you away. They'd send our baby with you, I'd never be allowed to contact you let alone be with you and watch our child grow up. I won't be able to live without you.'

Rose moved his hand from her side to her belly and held it there with her own.

'There is no way we are going without you. My baby needs a father. I never got to know mine, my children will get to know theirs, no matter what. I'll go with Jack until you can get to me if I have to. You can't leave me, I won't let them keep us apart.'

By the end both were smiling, laughing and crying. As they kissed their worries away for the time being, the judge on the future of the small family arrived, not impressed by ht events. Time Lords don't love its reputation and acquaintances.


End file.
